La Toile
by Moineaux
Summary: OS / Elle se prend à souhaiter que Sirius disparaisse pour de bon. Pour que le supplice cesse. Enfin. Combien de temps faut-il pour brûler une existence ?


.

* * *

LA TOILE

* * *

La tapisserie brûle. À cinq ans à peine, Andromeda regardait déjà la baguette de sa mère cracher ces flammes destructrices sur les membres de sa famille. Ces innombrables vipères pourpres qui dévoraient les visages impassibles de cousins lointains qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais. Défigurés, leurs portraits enflaient et dansaient dans la chaleur étouffante pour ne plus laisser sur le mur qu'une trainée noirâtre, une odeur acre et tenace qui persistait des jours durant. Et ce spectacle auquel ses sœurs et elles étaient tenues d'assister la terrifiait bien plus que tous les horribles sorts dont Druella affligeait Kreattur, et qui le faisaient se tordre en maintes postures, aussi grotesques qu'horrifiantes, sur les somptueux tapis de la salle à manger.

Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, ça l'avait toujours horrifiée. Le choix du feu. De les brûler.  
Les brûler comme ces barbares – les Autres, les Impurs – avaient brûlé ces ancêtres des temps lointains. Condamner leur image à l'oubli. Réduire en cendres leur branche de l'arbre généalogique pour que les autres demeurent saines. Pour que l'arbre reste pur. Toujours pur. Mais laisser, toutefois, leur nom intact. Bien en évidence sur leur glorieuse banderole, animée par un vent imaginaire et magique. Pour que l'opprobre et le mépris des générations futures les recouvrent et les salissent autant qu'ils ont sali leur honneur, failli à leur rang. Les condamner pour l'éternité. Pour la mémoire. Bien après la mort.  
Comme un rappel.  
 _Comme une menace._

Aujourd'hui encore, la tapisserie brûle. Parce que Sirius est un traître. Qu'il a trahi son sang, son sang si précieux, en trahissant sa famille. En rejetant l'or pour lui préférer la bourbe qui coule dans Leurs veines. En choisissant la révolte après des siècles de soumission. Sirius a brisé le silence et l'ordre de cette grande maison désertée par l'amour. Pour ce crime impardonnable, Sirius doit payer. Sirius doit disparaître.

Et son beau visage, si jeune, si fier, sous les yeux d'Andromeda, lentement s'envole en des centaines de lambeaux rougeoyants qui virevoltent et s'emmêlent dans ses cheveux. Si près qu'elle se persuaderait presque que c'est toute cette poussière incandescente qui lui brouille la vue. Dans un crépitement assourdissant et sous les ricanements de Bella, sous les sanglots étouffés de Cissy, qui tient tant à berner son chagrin sous son beau masque impassible, elle voit son cousin être banni de la dynastie Black.

Les étincelles frivoles dansent quelques fractions de seconde. Elle voudrait tendre la main, les attraper au vol pour le garder un peu. Mais elles s'éteignent si vite ! Et elle n'a pas, elle n'a jamais eu son courage à lui. Cette fougue et cette insouciance qui le consumaient bien avant le feu malsain de Mère. Elle ne saurait pas. Ce n'est pas elle.  
 _Pas encore_! se dit-elle pour se rassurer. _Pas encore. Bientôt peut-être_ …  
Qui sait ?

Peut-être d'ailleurs, Druella n'y est-elle pour rien ? Peut-être a-t-il fait tout cela tout seul ? Comme il l'a toujours fait. Sans l'aide ni sans l'avis de personne. Sans l'approbation, non plus, de personne. Elle ne sait plus trop en fait, si elle l'admire ou si elle le plaint. Mais faut-il toujours choisir ? Devra-t-elle aussi, un jour, avoir à choisir ? Choisir son camp, son allégeance – puisque c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ? Choisir ses ennemis, à défaut d'être jamais sûre d'avoir vraiment des alliés. Sont-ce ceux-là que l'on appelle amis ? Sa famille est de celles qui se croient sans égale, que l'on regarde d'en bas sans jamais tout à fait les atteindre, même à force de mariages. Elles sont intouchables, vénérées. Et Andromeda se demande sans cesse ce qu'elles ont de vénérable, si leur seule grandeur, leur seule noblesse, ne résident pas en Sirius et en tous ceux qui l'ont précédé dans les flammes.  
Que reste-t-il, dans les ruines de la plus ancienne et la plus grande des familles au sang Pur ? _Qu'avons-nous fait ? Que sommes-nous devenus ?_

Alors Andromeda regarde, coupable, les petits bouts de sa famille s'étioler sans bruit et toucher le sol avec une lenteur insupportable. Elle se dit que c'est dommage, qu'elle aimait bien Sirius. Et qu'il y a quelque chose d'injuste dans ce châtiment. Elle a envie de défier Mère, de ne pas faire comme si il était mort. De le revoir, l'avoir auprès d'elle, et entendre son rire faire vaciller la noirceur du manoir. Mais déjà elle pense à lui comme s'il n'était plus là.

Il avait cette douceur étrangère. Une douceur jurant presque avec la beauté froide et menaçante des Black qui marquait chacun de ses traits. Rien n'y a fait, pourtant. _Les rebelles doivent-ils toujours finir martyrs ?_ Les dernières braises se meurent sur le mur, sans que les autres portraits semblent avoir rien remarqué. Peut-être craignent-ils trop Druella, eux aussi, peut-être n'ont-ils pas le luxe de montrer leurs plaies et leurs fantômes. _Après tout ils ont raison._ Il faudrait être fou, ici, pour laisser entrevoir la faille la plus infime. La crainte n'est pas le luxe des vivants. Tout ici tremble sous la main de fer de la Maîtresse.

Le temps s'arrête et dure une éternité. Elle pourrait presque le toucher, dans la fumée immobile, le voir tourner en rond. Comme si tout, autour d'elle, se délectait de ce déchirement au creux de sa poitrine, et œuvrait à le retenir. Et elle se prend à souhaiter que Sirius disparaisse pour de bon. Pour que le supplice cesse. Enfin.  
 _Combien de temps faut-il pour brûler une existence ?_

Les ombres se meuvent à ses côtés. Elle entend le doux bruissement des robes, les talons dans l'escalier. Il est cinq heures. Une voix s'élève, dure et calme, glacée. En bas, Mère donne des ordres. Il faut obéir, obéir vite. Et l'habitude lui dicte quoi faire. Sans réfléchir. Jamais. Elle écoute et suit, sans entendre, un brouhaha confus auquel elle ne comprend que « thé ». _Un peu d'eau bouillante pour éteindre l'incendie._

La guerre est là, tout près. Elle la sent frapper comme la pluie contre les carreaux du boudoir. Les éclairs qui lacèrent le ciel noir explosent ont l'air de maléfices. Comme si tous les sorts étaient impardonnables. Comme si désormais, seul le poison pouvait suinter de ces baguettes qu'elle n'ose plus effleurer. Tout était déjà si compliqué avant que celui qu'ils appellent Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pose sur sa tête une couronne de vipères. Et ne marche vers un règne de destruction. Andromeda voulait bâtir. Accomplir des choses extraordinaires. Mais maintenant elle se sent à peine la force de réparer les morceaux brisés de sa vie. De rapiécer le visage de Sirius et de le ramener à la vie, puisqu'il semble n'y avoir que la mort, au delà de la famille. N'avait-elle rien compris, depuis le début ? Ou sont-ce eux qui ont tout changé ?

 _Ma famille est prisonnière d'une toile. Et Mère la tisse._ Elle tire les fils entre ses longs doigts osseux et se débarrasse de ceux qui s'éloignent trop de son centre. De son contrôle. Chaque jour qui passe est un pas de plus vers le précipice. Andromeda n'a pas la ferveur ni la conviction aveugle de Bella. Elle n'a pas le talent de Cissy pour porter jour et nuit un masque serein et imperturbable. Des trois jolies poupées que Druella a portées au monde, elle est la plus fragile. Depuis toujours. Son sourire de porcelaine se fissure. Elle le sent. Et si un jour, quelqu'un daignait baisser les yeux sur elle, la morne, la fade benjamine, il découvrirait tout. Alors c'en serait fini. D'elle, de sa place sur la toile, de son existence toute entière. Comme Sirius. Comme tous ceux qu'on a détruits et oubliés avant lui.

Elle se réveille parfois la nuit, le dos trempé et les cheveux collés au front. Son propre hurlement la tire de ces cauchemars où les murs du manoir se referment sur elle. Le cocon se fissure. Il est bien trop grand, bien trop étroit. Et c'est dans ces heures blanches, entre le rêve et la torpeur immobile du jour, que la confusion enroule ses doigts de barbelés autour de sa gorge. Elle ne sait plus. Si sa place est ici ou bien dehors. Si elle a tout simplement une place quelque part. Mère dit que la famille doit demeurer, à n'importe quel prix, envers et contre tous. Contre tous. C'est ce qu'elle croit lire, la nuit, quand ses songes la traînent et l'enchaînent dans la grande salle à l'étage. Ce qu'elle voit sur toutes les bannières, à la place de tous les noms. Ce que toutes les bouches crient dans un silence atroce. Contre tous. Toujours.

Et quand elle fait tourner le lait dans sa belle tasse de porcelaine, elle se dit que si le poison et les flammes ne l'emportent pas, alors elle a de la chance. Si on lui accorde, un jour de plus, cette paix factice et vacillante, c'est tout ce qu'elle demande, tout ce dont elle a besoin. Qu'importe ce que la nuit lui réserve. Elle redoute moins ses cauchemars que ce qui l'attend dehors. Moins la toile géante de Mère que l'exil. Que la solitude. Quelques instants fragiles à l'heure du thé, elle ne demande rien de plus. Juste le temps de fermer les yeux très fort et d'espérer, de faire semblant. Revenir au temps de l'innocence grise au manoir, à cinq heures.  
Avant que tout ne s'embrase.

* * *

La tapisserie a un peu été translatée, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment très grave ? D'ailleurs il y en a peut-être une dans tous les foyers Black ... On sait pas. Au pire on aura qu'à dire que c'est un semi-AU !

Je sais pas si vous êtes toujours là, mais si c'est le cas merci ! Merci merci merci !


End file.
